Desesperación
by 25CeRo2
Summary: Un chico que vive en la pobreza de la post-guerra de el año 2079,vive la experiencia del secuestro y deseos de venganza


**Hola a todo mundo!**

**Vengo trayéndoles mi primer Fanfic de MLP,espero que lo disfruten y tengan un buen día/noche!**

* * *

Capitulo 1:Una amarga realidad

Me encuentro en una casa de madera,grande,vieja y sucia, con los tablones sobresalientes y rotos,no ha pasado mucho desde que mi hermano Andrés fue a buscar comida, pues desde que empezó esta guerra es difícil de conseguir suministros,hasta encontrar un sito seguro donde "ellos" no te encuentren,odio esta guerra,indiferente y llena de odio,no es otra guerra que no busque ansias de poder,dinero y territorio.

Muchas veces pienso que hubiera sido de nosotros como familia si esta guerra jamas hubiera pasado,muchas veces e pensado en ir a enfrentarme a ellos,pero claro no tengo los recursos suficientes ni para comprarme ropa nueva,aparte de que esta guerra es una perdida de tiempo,todas esas personas inocentes muertas sin razón,como desearía volver a aquellos tiempos,cuando éramos una familia feliz,pobre pero feliz.

Ellos no lo arrebataron todo,desde esa felicidad hasta nuestros amigos y familiares,solo Andrés,Paulina y Alejandro son lo único que me queda de familia,no se que haría si los perdiera,es suficiente con mi madre y mi padre que fueron fusilados por supuesta "conspiración" hacia el estado,al menos en ese entonces daban una excusa para matar,espero un día conseguir el suficiente dinero para conseguir varios boletos y sacar a mi familia y a mi de este sucio lugar,pero claro como la sociedad colapsó la única manera de salir de aquí es caminado,si primero no te matan los guardias,te matará el hambre y posiblemente un bandido.

Escucho que tocan la puerta,sigilosamente y con nerviosismo me acerco a la puerta,tomó la pala y reviso cuidadosamente un pequeño hoyo que se encuentra en la puerta,me fijo en el para esperar lo peor...

¡Maldición¡ ¡Son soldados del ejército comunista! Vuelven a tocar la puerta para decir:

"¡Habrán la maldita puerta!" decía uno de los cuatro soldados "¡o la derribaremos!"

Tras oír esas palabras me alejó lentamente de la puerta para luego correr hacia un pequeño cuarto con una cortina vieja en lugar de puerta,dejo la pala junto a un pequeño baúl tomó un rifle de este, tomo unas 7 municiones para luego tomar la pala de nuevo y subir las escaleras,encuentro una puerta con candado y la hago sonar con mi puño para luego decir en susurro lo siguiente:

"Los soldados están entrando!"

En cuestión de segundos un señor no mayor de los 60 años abre la puerta para yo luego entrar y antes de cerrar la puerta empece a escuchar como los soldados entraban.

Al estar adentro el señor y yo corrimos hacia un corredor con muchas puertas para terminar tocándolas todas,varias personas salieron y les informamos de lo entraron en pánico,empezó un alboroto y el señor termina diciendo:

"shhhh,nos oirán,guarden la calma,todos saldrán por la ventana,mientras yo los distraigo"el señor me miro y me dijo"Dame el arma,tu cubrelos con la pala"

Le di el arma tímidamente

"Muy bien,ahora toma la cuerda" le indicó el señor a un chico de 19 años

El chico solo asintió,rompió la ventana que estaba al final del corredor y amarro la cuerda firmemente a un picaporte para luego el varios segundos la puerta es forzada por los soldados,las personas empezaron a bajar por la cuerda,yo me quede pálido ante la situación,el señor empezó a cargar el arma,en ese instante reaccione y al ver que nadie quedaba por bajar,sujetó la cuerda y lentamente pongo mi pierna afuera de la ventana y le hecho un último ojo a el lugar,veo como la puerta es abierta a la fuerza,el señor al ver al primer soldado,apunta y dispara... Pero sólo se oye un sonido grave,¡maldita sea se me olvido darle las municiones!,veo que el soldado vestido de negro apunta y..y no llego alcanzar a ver más,me caigo de la misma ventana,oí inmediatamente el disparo y caí de espalda sobre tierra y lodo,Al final todo fue una trampa...pensé al ver varios soldados llevándose a varias de las personas inconscientes,se acercaron unos tres guardias para empezarme a golpear en la cara y otras partes del cuerpo,yo solamente gritaba por el dolor,poco a poco dejaba de ver lo que sucedía cerré los ojos para luego terminar inconsciente.

Me despierto en un salón oscuro y vacío,siento una herida pulsante arriba de mi ojo izquierdo y otra en mi tobillo derecho,veo como estoy amarrado a una silla de metal,intentó gritar,pero fue en vano,pues tengo la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva,al recuperar totalmente la visión veo una mesa juntó a ella un hombre vestido de traje y con una revolver listo para disparar.

"¿Quien es usted?"preguntó casi sin emoción

El hombre solo de ríe y responde"Tal vez no me conozca,pero yo a usted si,¿cierto Jack Miller"

El miedo corre por mi sangre,el hombre solo ríe al ver mi reacción

"jajaja,usted sabe que si no coopera con nosotros puede que Andrés Miller resulte un poco mas que herido"

Ira y desesperación son las mejores palabras para describirme.

"¿Q-que quiere que haga?"

"En primera,quiero que no haya ninguna mentira entre nosotros"

* * *

**Aquí el final del capitulo,espero que les aya gustado,recuerden un review siempre se leerlos pronto**

**Muchos croissants y felicidad les deseo!**


End file.
